1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape connecting apparatus, and more specifically, to a tape connecting apparatus of disposing a clamp device on a platform via a support pillar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional tape supplement design applied to the surface mounting technology involves utilizing a tape connecting clamp to connect a remaining tape to an unused tape. However, since related objects for tape connection (e.g. a radio-frequency data recess device, brass buckles, and a scissor) are placed dispersedly, it is inconvenient for an operator to take the aforesaid related objects quickly, so as to cause the operator much inconvenience in tape connection and the problem that these dispersedly-placed objects may be damaged easily during the tape connection process.
Furthermore, since there is no support platform for placing the tape connecting clamp, the remaining tape, and the unused tape, the operator needs to take all of them on his hand while utilizing the tape connecting clamp to connect the remaining tape to the unused tape. Thus, the problem that the remaining tape could be connected to the unused tape in a loose manner may occur so as to influence the connection quality and efficiency of the remaining tape and the unused tape.